All Alone
by poetanddidntknowit34
Summary: Draco Malfoy is slowly going a little crazy while Voldemort pressures him to complete his mission. *Inspired by The Bird and the Worm by The Used


_He wears his heart safety-pinned to his backpack,_

_His backpack is all that he knows._

Why did he have to be picked for this? Draco Malfoy was pacing around his bedroom, only hours after being assigned to his new task. Question after question was whirling around inside his head. Why him? How was he supposed to do this? He would get on the Hogwarts express the next morning and be sent to his doom. Draco walked over to his bedroom door and slammed it for the eighth time that night. This wasn't fair. He was being punished for what his father had failed to do. Draco threw himself down on the ebony sheets of his bed and screamed into his pillow. There was nothing to do about it now, because if he failed, he would die.

_Shot down by stranger whose glances can cripple_

_The heart and devour the soul._

The train ride was agony for Draco. He had to act as if nothing was on his mind. Even though the task still loomed ahead, he'd woken up feeling more confident in his abilities. He'd gone over his plan several times in his head and he knew how he would do this and how fast it could be done. All he had to do was hex someone to take the necklace to Dumbledore. Then it'd be easy. And the vanishing cabinet will be a simple fix. Hopefully. If only Pansy would stop touching him…

_All alone he turns to stone_

_While holding his breath half to death._

_Terrified of what's inside,_

_To save his life,_

_He crawls like a worm from a bird._

The vanishing cabinet loomed high above Draco's head. He pulled the sheet off and set the white bird inside. It hopped around excitedly, ignorant to the journey it was about to take. Draco was becoming more and more stressed out. The cabinet was proving difficult to fix and time was running short. If the bird survived the trip, then the cabinet would be ready and his mission would be half over. He shut the door on the bird and whispered the incantation. He then opened the door and saw emptiness. Hopefully, this would work. He closed the door and whispered the return incantation. But when he opened the door again, the bird was dead on the floor. Draco's heart sank like a rock. What now? He didn't know what else to do for the cabinet. How was he supposed to fix this thing? He kicked it hard, then slid down the side of it and started to cry for the third time that week.

_Out of his mind the way_

_Pushes him, him whispering,_

_Must've been out of his mind._

The necklace had backfired. Katie Bell had touched it and received the curse. Now he didn't know what to do. The cabinet was fixed, but if Dumbledore was still alive when all the Death Eaters broke in, they didn't stand a chance. Draco was becoming more and more frantic every day. His nerves were frayed and his fear grew stronger each time he woke up from the nightmares that plagued his dreams. He walked into the Great Hall and saw Katie talking to Harry Potter. Harry turned to look at Draco, and in that instant, Draco's worst fear had been realized. Someone knew it was him. And what was worse, that someone was Harry Potter. Draco turned and dashed out of the Great Hall to the out-of-order girls' lavatory where he'd spent so much time talking to the only person who understood him. He burst into the bathroom and went straight for a sink. He pulled his sweater off and splashed water on his face. He saw a ghost in the mirror. A ghost of Draco Malfoy. What happened to him? His eyes were sunken in, and the dark circles under them made him look sleep-deprived. Which he was. His hair stuck up in random directions and his normally icy pale skin looked stretched tight over his bones. He suddenly wanted to laugh for no reason at all. Had he lost his mind?

_All alone he's holding his breath half to death._

"I know what you did, Malfoy!" Harry shouted and Draco whirled around to see his enemy standing there, wand drawn, "You cursed her, didn't you?" Draco didn't know what to do, so he shot a stunning spell at Harry. The two battled for what seemed like years to Draco. Fixtures all around him were exploding and there was water all over the floor, "Sectumspempra!" Harry yelled and the spell connected with Draco's chest, sending him flying backward onto the ground in the middle of the bathroom.

_All Alone._

Draco could feel the cool water around him turning warm from the heat of his own blood. The white shirt he was wearing was turning scarlet fast and his chest hurt. Harry was still in the bathroom, but Draco didn't care if the boy saw him die. He didn't care much about anything anymore. Maybe he deserved this.

_All Alone._


End file.
